hey jangan menangis
by zean's malfoy
Summary: 'hiks…..hiks…." Hermione sesenggukan  "hey…mudblood… ngapain sesenggukan gitu?" ejek draco..  "…"Hermione tetap diam  "mudblood bodoh" ejek draco sambil berlalu ke pantry untuk minum   "itu bukan urusanmu ferret idiot….." sambil sesenggukan  "kalo idiot a
1. Chapter 1

Summary : 'hiks…..hiks…." Hermione sesenggukan

"hey…mudblood… ngapain sesenggukan gitu?" ejek draco..

"…"Hermione tetap diam

"mudblood bodoh" ejek draco sambil berlalu ke pantry untuk minum

"itu bukan urusanmu ferret idiot….." sambil sesenggukan

"kalo idiot aku g' kan jadi ketua murid darah lumpur…" teriak draco dari pantry

Rate : T

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Pairing : Dramione

Maaf, kalau geje …..

Mohon maklum, ini fic pertamaku,,,

Mohon bantuan untuk review yah…..

'hiks…..hiks…." Hermione sesenggukan

"hey…mudblood… ngapain sesenggukan gitu?" ejek draco..

"…"Hermione tetap diam

"mudblood bodoh" ejek draco sambil berlalu ke pantry untuk minum

"itu bukan urusanmu ferret idiot….." sambil sesenggukan

"kalo idiot aku g' kan jadi ketua murid darah lumpur bodoh …" teriak draco dari pantry

"jabatan ketua murid ini kamu dapatkan karena kamu suap si hidung bengkok snape…." Tangis Hermione mereda yang digantikan dengan teriak-teriak

"mudblood bodoh mudblood busuk" teriak draco sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya

"hiks…hiks…"hermione masih tetap menangis di ruang rekreasi ketua muridnya, hingga akhirnya tertidur di sofa karena lelah…

####Setelah 2 jam….####

Draco keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi dan berhenti sebentar menghadap sofa

Draco menatap gadis berambut coklat madu yang hangat, dia terlihat damai saat tidur "dasar Granger… pasti dia kelelahan,," sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi

Draco berendam susu selama beberapa puluh menit, ya… tepatnya sejam penuh….

Draco keluar dai kamar mandi dan diam seteah sampai di sofa…"kenapa anak ini g' bangun bangun…"…."hey Granger kau tidak butuh mandi hah…" sambil berteriak kearah Hermione

Hermione mengerjap kaget saat draco malfoy berdiri didepannya dengan hanya memakai handuk mandi yang menutupi dari pinggul kebawah…

"apa-apaan kau malfoy, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku" bentak Hermione

"aku hanya meyuruhmu bangun granger..apa kau tidak butuh mandi,,, tidak butuh makan… hah…" bentak draco balik…

Draco masuk kekamarnya sambil bersungut-sungut, Hermione masih mengerjap bingung dengan sikap draco kepadanya. Setelah beberapa menit Hermione baru berangkat untuk mandi.

"huf.. mungkin sebaiknya aku berendam sebentar" piker Hermione sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi

Setelah mandi yang lumayan cukup lama, Hermione langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan untuk makan malam di aula besar bersama trio grifindor lain.

Setelah sampai di aula besar Hermione langsung menuju meja grifindor, "hai harry…" sap Hermione pada the man who lived yang dielu elukan sedunia (sihir tentunya)

"hai Hermione, kau kelihatan kacau, ada apa?"

" ehm…. Tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku lelah!" sambil mengambil pasta kesukaannya

" hai hermy,,,,," duduk ron disamping Hermione dan harry sambil mengambil sarapan dengan porsi besar seperti biasanya..

"tidak apa-apa ron, aku hanya saja saat ini merasa sangat lelah", " ehm,,, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu, bye…."

""hermy, tidak bisakah kau tidak keperpustakaan sehari saja,, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk tugas transfigurasi besok" cegah harry…

"iyha hrmey, tolng kamhi" pinta ron dengan memelas, sambil memakan roti panggang yang entah ke berapa…

"harry ron tidak bisakah kalian mencoba mengerjakannya sendiri dulu, aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang" keluh Hermione,,

"harhy, dhia khenapha"

"ron, telan dulu makananmu,," ron sambil mengangguk dan meminum jus labunya…

##sementara di perpustakaan##

Hermione menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya karena menangis semalaman di buku tebalnya di sudut perpustakaan, sambil menagis sesenggukan lagi…."hiks….hiks…"

"Miss granger, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau butuh ke hospital wings?" kata madam prince

"aku tidak apa-apa madam" sambil mengusap air matanya

"mam, saya pinjam buku ini"

"oh.. tentu miss granger.." kata madam prince sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih madam, dan cukup panggil Hermione madam" senyum menyungging di wajah sayunya

" sama-sama miss, ehm Hermione…"

Hermione pergi ke menara ketua muridnya dengan tergesa….

Nb : masih nggantung 'n blum jelas… tujuan critanya

Mohon review yang membangun ya…..

Thank's…^_^

Hermione berlari dengan tergesa karena hampir jam malam dan tentunya waktunya patroli

"kenapa harus ada patroli, apalagi dengan si ferret bodoh" batin Hermione. Tanpa sengaja"bruk.."

"hey, pake matamu kau menjatuhkan semua bukuku.."

"ehm,, Hermione maaf aku tidak sengaja…"

"hey, nevile kenapa kau berlarian ini sudah hampir jam malam!" sambil memungut bukunya

"ehm,, tidak apa2 aku hanya mengambil perkamen yang tertinggal di kelas ramalan"

'oh… tapi bantu aku memungut semua buku ini, aku harus patroli sebentar lagi"

" oh, baiklah Hermione"

Sesampainya di menara ketua murid

"hippogriff"

"sudah pulang mud blood?"

"itu bukan urusanmu ferret"

"ok,, baiklah. Bersiaplah kita harus patroli"

"aku tau, aku harus membersihkan badanku"

"terlalu lama, seb aiknya kita langsung saja, ini sudah terlalu larut"

"mandiku tak selama kau malfoy…"

" terserahlah,, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau selesai…"

"Kau baik sekali malfoy,, hah!"( sambil senyum tersungging meledek kearah draco )

setelah 20 menit berlalu

"kau lama sekali granger, apa kau tidur di kamar mandi hah" kata draco sambil berteriak dari ruang rekreasi sambil minum coklat panas dan menunggu Hermione selesai mandi

Hermione turun dari kamarnya dengan aroma parfum vanilanya

"ayo berangkat, aku sudah siap malfoy"…

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah lukisan, mereka berpatroli dalam diam, yah… setidaknya tidak ada perang mantra selama patroli.

Patroli selesai yang terasa teramat lama,,,, bagi mereka beerdua,,mereka masuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi dalam diam.

"hey Granger kenapa kemarin kau menangis sampai-sampai kau tertidur di sofa?" celetuk draco tiba-tiba

" aku sudah bilang, itu bukan urusanmu malfoy" sambil berjelan lemas ke kamarnya.

Draco menahan tangan Hermione "tunggu…"

"apa?" sambil menoleh kearah draco, "aku lelah malfoy, aku ingin istirahat, pada saatnya nanti kau akan tahu" sambil berusaha melepas tangan dari draco

Draco melepas dengan segera "apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?"

"kau akan mengerti, jika kau masih memiliki perasaan malfoy" hermione berlari kekamarnya sambil terisak lagi..

Brakk…pintu tertutup dengan keras

Mulut kecil Hermione berguman " silentsio, muflianto"… agar tangisannya tak terdengar dari luar, , ,

Hermione masih terisak sampai pagi…

pagi harinya

Dengan mata sembab Hermione berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang rupaya acara bersih-bersih Hermione pagi ini tttelah didahului sang pangeran slyterin. Hermione menunggu diruang rekreasi sambil meminum segelas coklat panas dari patry. Selang 1 jam, pangeran slyterin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sambil bersiul draco melenggang ke kamarnya yang nyaman,,, "oh,,, rupanya nona sok tahu segala sudah bangun"…..

Dengan gontai Hermione berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan draco,,,

"hey aku berbicara dengan mu darah lumpur kotor!"

Hermione terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan setiap perkataan draco…

Hermione tanpa memperdulikan untuk kesekian kalinya, langsung menutup kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air panasnya, Hermione berendam dengan aroma lavender kesukaannya,,, mungkin karena terlalu lelah ia sampai ketiduran.

"hey,, darah lumpur apa kau tidak butuh sarapan, bukannya kita ada kelas transfigurasi dengan professor Mc Gonagal hah….." teriak draco dari luar kamar mandi

Hermione tersentak kaget dan buru-buru merapikan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Trimakasih draco" lagi- lagi dengan mata sembab

di kelas transfigurasi

Ron dan harry terlihat serius memperhatikan pelajaran dari professor Mc Gonagal, di samping itu Hermione masih termenung dan dengan pandangan kosong

Setelah kelas bubar

"hay hermi, kamu kenapa? Kau terlihat sembab, apa kau habis menangis?"

"aku tidak apa-apa Ron, Harry" aku hanya kelelahan

"apa kau butuh ke hospital wing?" sela harry

"aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja", oya aku akan ke perpustakaan, kalian ke aula besar saja dulu,,

"oke kalo begitu hermy, sampai nanti di ruang rekreasi hermy,,, kau harus sesekali berkunjung ke asrama oke!"

"ehm,, iya, sampai nanti teman-teman" sambil berjalan kearah perpustakaan


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione berlari dengan tergesa karena hampir jam malam dan tentunya waktunya patroli

"Kenapa harus ada patroli, apalagi dengan si ferret bodoh" batin Hermione. Tanpa sengaja"bruk.."

"Hey, pake matamu kau menjatuhkan semua bukuku.."

"Ehm,, Hermione maaf aku tidak sengaja…"

"hey, Nevile kenapa kau berlarian ini sudah hampir jam malam!" sambil memungut bukunya

"Ehm,, tidak apa2 aku hanya mengambil perkamen yang tertinggal di kelas ramalan"

'Oh… tapi bantu aku memungut semua buku ini, aku harus patroli sebentar lagi"

" Oh, baiklah Hermione"

Sesampainya di menara ketua murid

"Hippogriff"

"Sudah pulang Mudblood?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ferret"

"Ok,, baiklah aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu saat ini. Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap kita harus patroli"

"Aku tau, tapi aku harus membersihkan badanku, badan ku terasa lengket semua karena keringat"

"Apa aku perduli?, tidak Grangger,, itu akan memakan waktu lama, sebaiknya kita langsung saja, ini sudah terlalu larut"

"Mandiku tak selama kau Malfoy…"

" Baik-baik terserahlah,, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau selesai…"

"Kau baik sekali Malfoy,, hah!"( sambil senyum tersungging meledek kearah draco, dan tentunya sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi ).

Hermione mengambil handuknya dengan mantra panggil dari depan kamar mandi karena tak ingin repot-repot dan tentunya memakan waktu lagi, sedangkan Si Malfoy yang hari ini lumayan baik hati mau menunggunya mandi sebelum patrol.

setelah 20 menit berlalu

"Kau lama sekali Granger, apa kau tidur di kamar mandi hah" kata Draco sambil berteriak dari ruang rekreasi sambil minum coklat panas dan menunggu Hermione selesai mandi. Hermione mendengus, padahal barusan ia membatin kalau Draco hari ini sedang berbaik hati, akhirnya ia cabut kembali pernyataannya tadi,,,

Dengan masih mendengus Hermione turun dari kamarnya dengan aroma parfum vanilanya

"Ayo berangkat, aku sudah siap Malfoy"…

"Dan aku sudah siap 1 jam lebih awal darimu Grangger,,"

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah lukisan, mereka berpatroli dalam diam, yah… setidaknya tidak ada perang mantra selama patroli. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk patroli malam ini, malam ini tak satupun siswa yang mereka temukan sedang memadu kasih baik di lemari sapu ataupun menara astronomi. Tentunya itu tanda yang baik bukan? Batin Hermione

Patroli selesai yang terasa teramat lama,,,, bagi mereka beerdua,,mereka masuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi dalam diam.

"Hey Granger kenapa kemarin kau menangis sampai-sampai kau tertidur di sofa?" celetuk Draco tiba-tiba dan tentunya tanpa disangka sedikitpun oleh Hermione

"Aku sedang tak mau membicarakannya Malfoy, lagipula itu bukan urusanmu Malfoy" sambil berjelan lemas ke kamarnya.

Draco menahan tangan Hermione "tunggu…"

"Apa?" sambil menoleh kearah Draco, "aku lelah Malfoy, aku ingin istirahat, pada saatnya nanti kau akan tahu" sambil berusaha melepas tangan dari Draco

Draco melepas dengan segera "apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau akan mengerti, jika kau masih memiliki perasaan Malfoy" Hermione berlari kekamarnya sambil terisak lagi..

Brakk…pintu tertutup dengan keras

Mulut kecil Hermione berguman "Muflianto"… agar tangisannya tak terdengar dari luar, , ,

Hermione masih terisak sampai pagi…

Kenapa tiba-tiba Ferret membahas tangisanku kemarin? Batin Hermione

pagi harinya

Dengan mata sembab Hermione berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang rupaya acara bersih-bersih Hermione pagi ini telah didahului Sang Pangeran Slyterin. Hermione menunggu diruang rekreasi sambil meminum segelas coklat panas dari pantry. Selang 1 jam, Pangeran Slyterin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sambil bersiul Draco melenggang ke kamarnya yang nyaman,,, "oh,,, rupanya nona sok tahu segala sudah bangun"…..

Dengan gontai Hermione berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Draco,,,

"hey aku berbicara dengan mu Grangger!"

"Hem,,,", Hermione terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan setiap perkataan Draco…

Hermione tanpa memperdulikan untuk kesekian kalinya, langsung menutup kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air panasnya, Hermione berendam dengan aroma lavender kesukaannya,,, mungkin karena terlalu lelah ia sampai ketiduran.

Tok tok tok "hey,, Grangger apa kau tidur di kamar mandi?, bukannya pagi ini kita ada kelas transfigurasi dengan professor Mc Gonagal hah….." teriak Draco dari luar kamar mandi

Tok tok tok ,,"Granger…"

"Eh ya,,, aku selesai sebentar lagi ", Hermione masih kaget dan buru-buru merapikan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Trimakasih Draco" lagi- lagi dengan mata sembab

Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan nama depan? Piker Draco, tapi langsung dienyahkan dari pikirannya, ya sudahlah pikirnya,,,

"Aku akan ke aula besar untuk sarapan, kau ingin aku tunggu atau ku tinggal?" kata Draco kalem

"Tidak usah, kau duluan saja, aku tidak ingin sarapan, kita akan ketemu di kelas transfigurasi nanti"

di kelas transfigurasi

Ron dan Harry terlihat serius memperhatikan pelajaran dari professor Mc Gonagal, di samping itu Hermione masih termenung dan dengan pandangan kosong

Setelah kelas bubar

"Hay Hermy, kamu kenapa? Kau terlihat sembab, apa kau habis menangis?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ron, Harry" aku hanya kelelahan

"Apa kau butuh ke Hospital Wing?" sela Harry

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja", oya aku akan ke perpustakaan, kalian ke aula besar saja dulu,,

"Oke kalo begitu Hermy, sampai nanti di ruang rekreasi Hermy,,, kau harus sesekali berkunjung ke asrama oke!, apa kau tidak bosan terus melihat wajah Malfoy?"

"Ehm,, iya,kapan- kapan aku akan main ke asrama, baiklah sampai nanti teman-teman" sambil berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

Tanpa disadari Hermione, sejak tadi Draco mengikutinya sampai ke perpustakaan,

"Selamat siang Madam, saya ingin mengembalikan buku yang kemarin saya pinjam," kata Hermione sambil menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud.

"Selamat siang juga Hermione, apa kau ingin meminjam buku yang lain?" Madam Prince kalem

"Tentu Madam, baiklah saya masuk dulu madam"

"Oh, silahkan Hemione,,"

Tak berapa lama, Draco masuk ke perpustakaan yang disambut dengan senyum ramah madam Prince

"Selamat siang Mr. Malfoy"

"Selamat sing Madam"

"saya permisi untuk membaca madam"

"Oh tentu Mr. Malfoy, silahkan,,"

Draco duduk tak jauh dari Hermione, yang tentunya tanpa disadari Hermione yang sudah tenggelam dalam bukunya. Draco membaca buku yang ia ambil dengan asal yang rupanya buku yang cukup menarik tentang ramuan, dengan sesekali mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hermione yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Tanpa sadar Draco merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini, keadaan saat ia memandang dan memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang membaca, ia terlihat err cantik…

"Hah apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa jadi ngawur begini",batin Draco, Draco segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hermione ke bukunya lagi.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Hermione bangun dari kursinya dan baru menyadari kalau Draco duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Membaca eh Malfoy?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang tidur?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ramuannya

"Hah,,," sambil mendengus dan segera berjalan cepat ke madam Prince tentunya untuk meminjam buku yang tadi belum selesai ia baca.

"Kenapa ia cerewet sekali sih,,"bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri dan senyum tersungging dari bibirnya, tapi aku suka (batin Draco).

Waaaaaaaaah…. Makin geje ya,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maap maap,,,, author baru,,,,

Tq yang dah bersedia mampir ke fic yang geje ini,

Yang mau review silahkan, , ,


End file.
